Fraude al corazón
by DarcyGuess
Summary: segunda parte de "novios contrato". Después de dar por finalizado el contrato, ¿qué habrá pasado entre ellos? finalmente, ¿conseguirán ser felices juntos?
1. Querido pasado,gracias por tus lecciones

**_"Fraude al corazón"_**

**_N/A_****_:_**

**_importante:_**

_Es la segunda parte de "novios por contrato". Puede que contenga "Lemon" en algunos capítulos._

**_Disclaimer_****_:_**

_Los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecer a la gran J.K. Rowling, los demás son puro invento de mi imaginación._

**_Parejas_**_: Ron/Hermione; Harry/Ginny_

**_Capítulo 1: Querido pasado, gracias por las lecciones._**

Nueve de la mañana de un 19 de septiembre, un año más que transcurría como si nada. No recuerdo realmente cuando fue la última vez que celebré un cumpleaños, creo que después de los 25 ya nada se celebra, más bien esperas que los números comiencen a correr hacia atrás a toda velocidad, además, como mi madre me recuerda cada año, tengo que quitarme tantos años como se quite ella, así que no sabría deciros con total seguridad cuantos años cumplo ahora mismo, por mis cálculos echados a ojo en este momento calculo que sobre unos 16 más o menos… En fin, la verdad es que no es algo que me guste decir, porque como bien dicen, las señoritas jamás confesamos nuestra edad, creo que a partir de ahora voy a comenzar a vivir en una crisis continua, las canas se comenzarán a amontonar en mi cabello castaño y las arrugas… ¡bah, que demonios! Cumplo 34 años, sí, lo he dicho ya, me siento realmente vieja.

A pesar de que cierto pelirrojo se había empeñado en celebrar el día de mi cumpleaños conmigo, el trabajo había llamado a mi puerta, un día más, tan puntual como siempre, así que allí estaba yo, en el asiento trasero de un coche negro bastante incómodo. Siempre odié que me llevaran a los sitios, no me considero ninguna inútil, pero cerca de los juzgados resulta imposible encontrar aparcamiento así que, en esos casos, aceptaba la ayuda de cualquiera que me propusiera acercarme hasta allí y, en estos momentos de mi vida resulta que tengo a alguien encargado para ello, alguien a quien, por contrato, pago cada mes para que me lleve a donde yo quiera y cuando yo quiera, no es que sea ningún 'pez gordo' ni nadie de la realeza, todavía no sé cómo pude llegar a esta situación, pero allí me encontraba yo, medio tirada con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, las piernas cruzadas y un par de carpetas sobre mi regazo con un leve hilo musical, no sabría diferenciar la canción, pero me atrevería a decir que se trataba de alguna de Verdi.

Habían pasado diez años, diez largos años, desde la fecha en que había decidido que mi vida iba a cambiar, que yo necesitaba ser otra persona, tenía demasiadas ideas, demasiadas ganas de vivir mi vida, pero el pasado, aunque lo queramos olvidar, siempre está ahí, presente en tu cabeza. Alguna vez he creído que, cuanto más lo intentaba apartar de mí, más lo recordaba, más lo tenía presente en mi día a día, en mi cabeza. Sé que todo lo que el pasado me trajo me hizo madurar, ahora soy otra persona, con las ideas más claras y con un gran futuro por delante.

Para explicaros mi cambio primero debería de presentaros toda mi vida. Como ya sabéis, yo antes era una chica sencilla, simple e ingenua que llegó a inventarse una vida para no sentirse mal, para no sentirse el 'bicho raro' de la familia y no recibir miradas de compasión de nadie, llegando a inventarme a un "novio", Steve se llamaba, me resulta gracioso hasta recordarlo.

Era sábado y el sol golpeaba fuertemente sobre aquella casa, la sentencia había sido favorable para Josh, ya todo había terminado. Mi madre daba vueltas de un lado para otro con el móvil pegado a la oreja, llamando sin parar a Sophy para decirle no sé qué tonterías, Sophy ya era otra, mi hermana ya no era la de antes, pero yo parecía ser la única que lo había aceptado, la única que me había querido dar cuenta de que las cosas que había hecho no las había hecho por nada bueno. Mi padre, en cambio, estaba sentado al lado de la ventana, con un vaso de whisky caro agarrado con su mano derecha y, de vez en cuando, le daba pequeños sorbos. Mientras me limitaba a esperar a que mi madre terminara de intentar ponerse en contacto con Sophy, cosa que por desgracia hacía cada día sin conseguir nada, jugaba con mi pelo enmarañado, que llevaba recogido en una media coleta, dejando unos pelos por fuera de ella. Al escuchar el leve sonido que había producido mi madre al tirar el móvil sobre el sofá me di cuenta de que era mi momento, el momento de decir la verdad, el momento de sincerarse. ¿Cuándo había comenzado todo? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Todo eso me lo iban a preguntar ellos, y yo ni siquiera tenía las respuestas organizadas en mi cabeza. Suspiro un par de veces antes de tomar la decisión, aunque ya estaba más que tomada, en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor, que ellos supieran la verdad de una vez y dejar de vivir con eso. Veo como mi madre se sienta en el fondo del sofá, cerca de mi padre, y lo agradezco, así todo me resultaría más sencillo

- mamá, papá - comienzo, muy despacio, levantándome del sofá. Me aclaro un poco la garganta mientras ellos comienzan a girar sus miradas hacia mí. La de mi padre acompañada de una tierna sonrisa y, la de mi madre, con un hilo de tristeza, supongo que por no haber conseguido hablar finalmente con mi hermana - tengo que contaros algo, algo importante que… - vuelvo mi mano derecha a la cabeza y comienzo a jugar, sin darme cuenta, con un mechón rebelde. Veo como mi padre sonríe de nuevo, asintiendo con la cabeza como para darme ánimos. Respiro con profundidad antes de hacerlo - ¿os acordáis de Steve, verdad? - veo como ambos asienten con una expresión un poco confusa, aunque la pregunta estaba claro que no había sido la adecuada, ¿cómo no se iban a acordar de Steve? Se suponía que era mi novio, ¿en qué momento me había metido yo en eso?, ¿por qué había tenido que enamorarme de él? Según mis planes, ahora tendría que decirles que se había muerto o que tal vez el muy canalla me había puesto los cuernos con otra - pues Steve no… digamos que no es Steve, pero sí es mi novio, pero cuando os lo presenté no lo era - la sonrisa en el rostro de mi padre cada vez se hace mayor y veo como los ojos de mi madre dejan a un lado la tristeza y comienzan a brillar débilmente - lo siento mucho, él es…

- él es Ronald Weasley, aquel chico pelirrojo del que tanto nos hablabas cuando venías de vacaciones, el hermano de Ginny e hijo de Molly Weasley, ¿creías que no lo sabíamos? - mi corazón empieza a cobrar vida propia, ¿sabían que Steve era Ron?, ¿desde cuándo?, ¿por qué? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué no me habían dicho nada? - es cierto que al principio nos conseguiste engañar, a tu padre no tanto, pero a mí sí, creía que ese chico era tu novio pero después, con el paso de los días…

- yo sabía que no podía ser, veía como te miraba, te miraba con mucho cariño, hasta con admiración, pero le faltaba algo - mi padre se había incorporado, dejando a un lado aquel vaso de whisky, y se acercaba a mí, moviendo algo las manos al hablar - tal vez la confianza que tienes en la otra persona, al principio parecíais dos conocidos más, pero el cariño que te tenía se veía de lejos, estaba claro que no era un desconocido, pero tampoco tu novio

- yo creía que estaba algo cortado solamente por estar en la casa de sus "suegros" - veo como mi madre hace el movimiento de las comilla con los dedos - pero después me di cuenta, me di cuenta de que no erais una pareja que llevarais un tiempo juntos, sino dos personas que os estabais enamorado y no me costó llegar a la deducción de que era él, supongo que por su pelo y por sus ojos, que son tal cual como tú los describías

- pero… si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué siempre me pedías que viniera con él? Ya sabíais que Ron y yo no éramos…

- pues precisamente por eso Hermione, me encantaba ver como discutíais, no me preocupaba, me gustaba verlo porque eso significaba que las cosas iban avanzando, me gustaba veros abrazados, porque llegó un momento en que eso que dice tu padre, esa confianza, si se fue demostrando, esa preocupación de Ron en sus ojos cuando desapareciste aquella tarde hizo que me diera cuenta que ya estaba todo hecho, ya estaba loco por ti

- pero Ron… quiero decir, él es… - me costaba hablar, estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no echarme a llorar, lo sabían desde el principio y yo ni lo había sospechado

- cariño, tu madre y yo te pedimos que te alejaras de ese mundo después de lo que pasó - finalmente mi padre se había sentado a mi lado, acariciándome la mano con cariño - queríamos que tuvieras una vida normal, lejos de gente tan malvada, pero eso no quiere decir que todo lo que hayas dejado atrás sea malo, tú tienes que tomar tus propias decisiones, eres mayorcita ya, tu madre y yo queremos lo mejor para ti y la verdad es que nos equivocamos totalmente al pensar que todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese mundo te haría daño, este chico… - hace un gesto con los dedos como para intentar recordar el nombre. Se me pasa por la cabeza decírselo, pero me cuesta abrir la boca, así que me limito a esperar a que él se acuerde o a que sea mi madre quien lo haga. No sé bien cuál de las dos opciones se había cumplido, ya que estaba bastante distraída con mis propios pensamientos cuando mi padre continuó hablando - Ronald, eso, es un buen chico, creo que te haría muy feliz, y si tu decisión es volver a ese mundo con él, nosotros la aceptaremos.

No tenía ni idea de si la decisión que había tomado era la correcta o no, pero mis padres se habían quedado más que satisfechos cuando se la comuniqué, poco más de dos semanas después. Ron se había decidido a comenzar una vida conmigo, una vida nueva, lejos de todo lo que nos había unido en un principio, con otro trabajo, con otra casa, dejando atrás muchas cosas que nos importaban y nos gustaban, sobre todo a él, yo ya me había acostumbrado a vivir sin las comodidades que te da tener una varita entre tus manos, pronunciar un par de palabras mágicas y 'pum', todo resuelto, mi vida antes de reencontrarme con él ya era así. Cuando tenía un problema lo tenía que resolver yo solita, si algo se estropeaba me tenía que limitar a llamar a alguien para que lo arreglara, la magia estaba prohibida dentro de las cuatro paredes de mi casa, yo había aceptado eso, yo había querido eso para mi futuro, y ya estaba acostumbrada, pero sé que para él, para Ron, fue un sacrificio enorme. Acostumbrado a todas las comodidades que te puede ofrecer la magia, Ron había luchado contra viento y marea durante estos diez largos años, había aprendido a cocinar, pero a cocinar de verdad, sin ningún tipo de ayuda, y se había vuelto un 'manitas' en asuntos de carpintería y fontanería. Pero no os voy a engañar, estos diez años no fueron un camino de rosas, simplemente me limito a quedarme con la parte positiva de las cosas, con la parte buena, porque yo creo que todo lo que sucede, sucede por una buena razón, y en este caso mi buena razón tiene nombre y apellido: Ronald Weasley. Si queréis saber si soy una mujer feliz la respuesta es clara: sí, soy muy feliz, creo que nunca dejé de serlo desde el día en que cierto pelirrojo se cruzó de nuevo en mi camino, desde que cruzamos nuestras primeras miradas. No puedo evitar acordarme de nuestro primer beso, de nuestro primer "te quiero" y sentir mariposas en el estómago, sentir escalofríos al darme cuenta de que he estado a punto de perderlo en numerosas ocasiones y también al darme cuenta de que, si él no llega a buscarme, ahora mismo cada uno estaría siguiendo su propio camino. La verdad es que lo quiero, y sé que él me quiere a mi también, y no lo he dudado en ningún momento desde que estamos juntos, pero aun así estos años tampoco han sido los mejores, los celos, desconfianza y muchos otros factores estuvieron muy presentes en nuestra relación, pero me atrevería a decir que desde hace tres años estamos pasando nuestro mejor momento, hasta trabajamos y vivimos juntos, se puede decir que me pasó las 24 horas del día a su lado, y eso me encanta.

Miro de nuevo por la ventana, el sol se está adueñando de la ciudad. El reloj marca las 9:32, todavía tenemos algo más de una hora para llegar, pero el atasco es terrorífico. Marco, que así se llama el chofer del que os hablaba antes, se gira para decirme algo, pero no logro comprenderlo, así que me limito a sonreír y asentir, supongo que se referirá al monstruoso atasco, no me preocupa. Lo de no entenderlo es algo normal, lleva dos años en Londres, pero es Mexicano, muchas veces el acento no me permite saber con exactitud lo que dice, además todavía no domina demasiado bien el inglés. Debido al sol que está atacando a la ciudad, el calor que se vive en aquel coche es terrible, así que finalmente me decido por abrir algo la ventanilla, aunque pronto me arrepiento al llegar a mis odios los numerosos pitidos y gritos de la gente a causa del atasco. Respiro con tranquilidad mientras veo como Marco se acaricia el pelo, seguramente igual de estresado que el resto de los conductores.

Pues bien, ¿por dónde iba? Ah sí, os contaba que estos diez años no fueron un camino de rosas, estuvieron llenos de dificultades, pero también de cosas muy bonitas. Si me tengo que quedar con un momento especial ni lo dudaría, me quedaría con el nacimiento de mi primer sobrino, el primer hijo de Harry y Ginny, para mí ese niño es casi como mi hijo, aunque mucho más consentido, como ya se dice, los abuelos y los tíos son los que consienten y los papás los que riñen con ellos, tendré que aprovechar antes de que el hijo sea el mío, ¿no?, además, soy la madrina. No me lo podía creer cuando Ginny me lo pidió, pero sí, eso es. Es un niño precioso, nació algo gordito, de ojos azules y pelo negro, James se llama, James Potter, ¿a qué no sabéis por quien le pusieron ese nombre?

El móvil continua vibrando sin parar, de nuevo otro mensaje típico del día "felicidades abuelita, ¿te has mirado al espejo? Te ha salido una arruga en la frente!" suelto una pequeña sonrisa, más que nada por el causante de aquel mensaje, o más bien tendría que decir "los causantes" ya que en la firma habían dejado gravadas sus iniciales "F y G", pues sí, los queridos hermanos de Ron que poco a poco se iban haciendo con las nuevas tecnologías. Lo cierto es que todavía no había recibido la llamada de mi madre y eso me tenía algo inquieta, normalmente siempre era la primera en llamarme, básicamente para recordarme que disminuyera el número que ocuparía la parte de arriba de mi tarta de nata y fresa, siempre y cuando tuviera tarta, claro, aunque también me felicitaría y me cantarían entre los dos el "cumpleaños feliz" algo realmente vergonzoso cuando lo hacen cuando tienes 18 años y estás en un campamento con tus amigos, pero algo muy bonito y muy divertido cuando ya eres algo más mayor, y tus preocupaciones son mucho más grandes e importantes y cualquier cosa que te haga sonreír ya es algo que merece la pena.

Desbloqueo una vez más el móvil, nada, no tengo nada nuevo. Siento la necesidad de llamarla yo, la verdad necesitaba algo que me tranquilizara antes del juicio, escuchar la voz de mis padres o tal vez reirme un rato con ellos me ayudaría, pero finalmente algo me entretiene, la foto que tengo de fondo de pantalla. No puedo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al fijarme bien, yo no la había puesto, mi fondo de pantalla era una foto de Crookshanks, el pequeño gato que me había regalado Ron pocos meses después de irnos a vivir juntos, pero esa foto era diferente, en ella estábamos los dos, él y yo, en una montaña.

El gorro que me había obligado a ponerme antes de salir del coche ni me dejaba ver ni me dejaba oír. Noto como una mano me agarra por la cintura, una mano fuerte y robusta, sonrío al darme cuenta y una serie de mariposas me recorren entera

- ¿esta era la sorpresa? - intento poner un gesto severo en el rostro

- ¿es que no te gusta? - abre los ojos con asombro. Al momento suelto una pequeña risa, definitivamente lo mío no era el teatro

- pues… - bajo la mirada discretamente - hace mucho frío, yo prefería ir a la playita, podías llevarme al Caribe o algo así…

- ya, claro, ¿y con qué dinero?, tú misma has dicho que nada de magia y no veo otra manera de llegar si no… si pagas tú el billete…

- ¡Ya! Para de protestar…

- mira quién va a hablar… la que empezó… - se cruza de brazos, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, ¿es qué nunca iba a dejar de ponerse tan adorable cuando se enfadaba? Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa antes de acércame a él

- venga, Ron… dejemos de comportarnos como niños, puede que tengas razón, yo empecé a protestar, así que te pido disculpas, ¿las aceptas? - le muestro mi mano estirada en señal de disculpa, veo como se fija en ella con recelo, antes de sonreír y estrujar su mano contra la mía

- pero con una sola condición… - le dirijo una mirada un tanto extraña, que el supongo que interpreta como un "dime", porque segundos después me empuja con la mano que todavía tenía entre la mía, tirándome en la nieve, y veo como sale corriendo - ¡tendrás que pillarme!

- serás… - me levanto a duras penas, después de un par de intentos, y comienzo a correr tras él. No me cuesta demasiado pillarlo, él parecía no poner mucho impedimento, y lo agarro con brusquedad. Siento que tengo nieve hasta en el último pelo de la cabeza, y eso que llevaba puesto uno de esos ridículos gorritos - como vuelvas a hacer eso te juro que…

- ¿qué? - me responde desafiante, girándose hacia mí. Su rostro a muy pocos centímetros del mío, estaba muy poco acostumbrada a eso todavía. Siento como las piernas me tiemblan ligeramente y el corazón se empieza a acelerar. A pesar del frío, creo que las manos me comienzan a sudar y que algo me recorre por todo el estómago - ¿Qué me harás? - repite, lo intento mirar directamente a los ojos, pero sus labios ocupan todo mi campo de visión. Siento unas ganas irrefrenables de acercarme a él, de romper esa puñetera distancia que nos estaba distanciando en ese preciso instante, quiero cerrar el momento, me acerco un poco más a él y siento su respiración, noto como me regala pequeñas caricias con su mano derecha sobre mi mejilla y eso me hace temblar todavía más. A pesar de eso, consigo respirar con profundidad y mirarlo directamente a los ojos

- te mataré - le digo con toda la rotundidad que me permite el momento. Veo como en sus labios se dibuja una pequeña curvatura, convirtiéndose poco a poco en una de esas sonrisas ladeadas tan encantadoras en él

- no vivirías sin mí, tú lo sabes bien… - y no puedo negar que tiene toda la razón. Suelto un pequeño suspiro y me quedo paralizada. Noto como su mano progresa desde mi mejilla hasta mis labios, dibujando cada centímetro de ellos con sus dedos, para pasar después a mi cuello. Siento como una pequeña descargar electica, otra vez, y el frío desaparece por primera vez en todo el rato. Cada vez la distancia se acorta más entre nosotros, y al poco tiempo me descubro dentro de ese beso, ese beso que tanto estaba deseando. Ese beso lleno de cariño, lleno de amor, lleno de tantos y tantos sentimientos que nos habíamos empeñado en ocultar durante tanto tiempo. Noto como se separa ligeramente de mí y me mira a los ojos, como pidiéndome algo, no logro comprenderlo, pero al segundo se acerca de nuevo y el beso es mucho más grande, más apasionado. Me agarra de la mano y tira ligeramente de mí, sin separar sus labios de los míos en ningún momento. Lo que siento dentro de mi impide que me dé cuenta de que estábamos justo al lado del bungaló que Ron había alquilado para pasar el fin de semana, y que todavía ni me había mostrado. Noto como abre la puerta y se separa ligeramente de mí para dejarme pasar. Una vez dentro me agarra ligeramente por la cintura y me mira directamente a los ojos

- Hermione, yo… - veo como sus ojos están cargados de emoción, de sentimiento. Mira hacia el suelo como para coger fuerzas antes de volver a dirigirme la mirada a mí - te quiero, quiero que esto sea de verdad y que aquí dejemos enterrado a Steve, quiero que estemos juntos, tú y yo, y nos olvidemos del pasado… - me agarra una de mis mano con cariño - si esta mentira sirve para que ahora seamos felices, me alegro de que haya pasado, pero no quiero volver a perderte otra vez - ahora quien baja la mirada soy yo, y al hacerlo descubro que el bungaló estaba totalmente lleno de pétalos de rosa. Sonrío discretamente antes de sellar la situación con un nuevo beso.

- yo también te quiero, Ron - pronuncio en voz alta, mirando todavía hacia la fotografía que me había puesto de fondo de pantalla para aquella mañana. Lo cierto es que ya había conseguido tranquilizarme.

- señorita Granger, ya llegamos - la voz de Marco consigue sacarme por completo de mis pensamientos. Lanzo un pequeño suspiro mientras me coloco bien el pelo después de comprobar que habíamos llegado con tiempo de sobra para ganar un juicio más.

* * *

_**N/A:** Bueno, pues por aquí estoy de nuevo. Hace tiempo que quería publicar la segunda parte de "novios por contrato" porque como algunos saben si dejé las cosas en el aire fue precisamente porque tenía la intención de seguirla pero para ello quería que transcurrieran los años y que la situación fuera otra._

_Pues hasta aquí el capítulo uno, seguiré solo si vosotros queréis y si os gusta, de ser así pronto nos volveremos a leer._

_Muuuuuak! _


	2. querido futuro, allá voy

**_Capítulo 2: … querido futuro, allá voy_**

Desde pequeña me inculcaron ciertas cosas, ciertos modos de vida, de comportamiento, ciertas maneras de sentir y de vivir, y entre todas esas cosas me enseñaron a respetar y a amar con los ojos cerrados. Todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que tengo de mi niñez son extremadamente felices, jamás vi a mis padres discutir por nada, al menos por nada importante, y siempre pensé que yo algún día podría encontrar a alguien así, pero después de conocer a Dex, después de lo que me había hecho y, sobre todo, después de descubrir toda la verdad, sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo. Tal vez no sea todo culpa de mis padres y de su buena relación, desde pequeña la televisión, y tal vez incluso hasta los dibujos animados, te enseñan a creer en la existencia de un príncipe que te librara de todo, si estás dormida te despertará con un dulce y tierno beso, si estás enferma, te curará e incluso se enamorará de ti a pesar de ser una bestia horrible para después pasar a convertirse en el más apuesto príncipe, ¿quién no ha soñado nunca con perder un zapato de cristal o tal vez comer de una manzana para que después esa persona te busque y se enamore perdidamente de ti? Todas las niñas soñamos con eso, e incluso cuando crecemos seguimos teniendo esas ideas en la mente, o igual todas no, pero yo sí.

Confíe siempre con los ojos cerrados en él, él me quería, él me cuidaba, él estaba a mi lado cuando yo lo necesitaba, o al menos eso creía yo… no desconfíe de él ni un momento hasta el día en que decidió irse, hasta el día en que pensó que irse con mi hermana era una buena idea. Si os soy sincera no me duele acordarme de todo esto, después de 10 años conviviendo con la realidad mi mente se acostumbró a todo eso, e incluso comencé a entender ciertas actitudes tanto de Sophy como de Dexter cuando íbamos a la playa o tal vez en las cenas familiares, y la verdad, aunque me cueste decirlo, tengo que agradecerle a Sophy lo que hizo, tengo que darle las gracias por haber separado a esa persona de mi lado antes de que cometiera el mayor error de mi vida.

- hola, preciosa - al instante de escuchar su voz levanto la vista de las hojas que tenía sobre la mesa, papeles que ni siquiera estaba ojeando, y dibujo una discreta sonrisa en los labios - ¿trabajando mucho?

- no te creas… disimulando más bien para que el jefe no me regañe… - se acerca a mí y me da un discreto beso en los labios, con disimulo le acaricio la mejilla y él suelta una pequeña risa - ¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensaba que habrías salido a comer, Ginny me dijo que…

- Ginny salió con Harry, y ya sabes que eso de ir con la parejita no me gusta… me siento demasiado mal - se sienta en una de las sillas situadas frente a la mesa y se tira un poco hacia atrás - no sé qué les pasa últimamente, leí en un artículo que tener un hijo separa a la gente pero te puedo asegurar que es mentira… están más pegajosos que de costumbre, a veces me da la impresión de que se van a poner a hacer al hermanito de James delante de mis narices

- ¡Ron! - le regaño rápidamente, veo como se incorpora ligeramente y me dedica una tierna mirada - estoy trabajando, ¿por qué no vas a comer?

- ¿te ayudo? - se incorpora y se acerca a mí, pero yo niego rápidamente con la cabeza - eres una cabezota, siempre estás igual… ¿por qué está mi nombre en el rótulo si después no me dejas que te ayude?

- primero, no es tu nombre, Ronald, es tu apellido - añado, señalando con mi dedo índice una de las tarjetas que tenía sobre la mesa donde se leía perfectamente en letras doradas el nombre de "Granger&Weasley" - así que podría ser perfectamente por Ginny… o tal vez por Fred o…

- pues la verdad es que Ginny trabaja más que yo… - baja la mirada al suelo pero al segundo la incorpora de nuevo, buscando la mía, y se inclina ligeramente para estar a mi altura - está bien, si es lo que quieres te dejaré trabajar, salgo a comer pero en una hora como mucho estoy de vuelta y prepárate, porque no me pienso separar de ti en todo el día - dicho esto, se acerca rápidamente y me da un pequeño beso en los labios.

En este momento todos os estaréis preguntando cómo es que comparto trabajo, y hasta rótulo, con ese novio que me había inventado años antes, ¿no es así? Pues eso es una larga historia, así que deberíais de estar bien sentaditos en vuestros sofás, respaldados y con una buena almohada detrás de vuestros preciosos cuellos, aunque hoy solo os contaré una pequeña parte de ella.

Después de la conversación con mis padres, Ron parecía muy seguro de las cosas. Se sienta con tranquilidad en el sofá y se tira en él, esperando a que yo encienda aquel trasto del cual no sabía ni su nombre. Me mira interrogante, pero yo le hago caso omiso.

- ¿estás seguro? - era la décimo tercera vez que se lo preguntaba, hasta yo misma me estaba empezando a rallar la cabeza, pero necesitaba saber que él era consciente de todo. Al igual que las otras doce veces anteriores, dibuja una tierna sonrisa en sus labios mientras mueve la cabeza de arriba para abajo - no quiero que hagas nada si realmente no estás…

- estoy completamente seguro, Hermione, aquí está todo lo que quiero… - pasa su brazo por detrás de mi cuello, obligándome a acercarme un poco más a él - no pienso volver a perderte otra vez…

- no me perderías, yo me iría contigo

- no, no hay más que hablar, aquí está tu vida, y tus padres estarán mucho más tranquilos, yo puedo hacer mi vida aquí, lejos de la magia, lejos de ese mundo

- ¿y tu familia? - lo miro directamente a los ojos, como si así pudiera averiguar lo que realmente tiene en mente, como si pudiera ver sus pensamientos flota en un pequeño bocadillo, al igual que en los comics

- pueden vivir aquí, pueden venir de vacaciones… ¿qué harían tus padres para verte? - me fastidia reconocer que tiene razón y la verdad había pensado muchas veces en todo eso - además, mis padres tienen 6 hijos más, los tuyos acaban de perder a una… - baja la mirada y noto como también baja un poco la voz, estrictamente no la habían perdido ya que Sophy estaba por algún punto del mundo viviendo su amor con cierto chico moreno, pero en la realidad sí, ella ya no estaba con ellos, ya no hablaban y mi madre no estaba pasando por su mejor momento - ellos te necesitan a ti y yo… yo también te necesito

- te quiero - es lo único que acierto a pronunciar, se lo habría dicho tal vez unas doscientas veces durante ese día, pero no me importaba. Veo como sonríe de nuevo, haciendo unos pequeños hoyuelos a cada lado de sus labios, y una especie de escalofrío me recorre de arriba abajo - te quiero mucho, Ron - no espero respuesta, ni él tampoco me la da. Siento como poco a poco acorta un poco más las distancias hasta que nuestra respiración queda unida, nuestros labios unidos en un beso tímido, pero lleno de sentimiento

- me voy a quedar aquí pero no por un día, ni por un mes… me pienso quedar aquí toda la vida, contigo

- ¿y qué piensas hacer? - me alejo un poco más de él, volviendo a depositar mis ojos en aquel mar azul que tenía en los suyos y sin querer siento un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago

- cuidarte, protegerte, darte muchos mimos - se acerca de nuevo a mí, pero esta vez el beso se lo lleva mi nariz, no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en mis rosados labios

Todavía a día de hoy me produce pequeños escalofríos acordarme de todo aquello, él lo había dejado todo atrás, todo su mundo, que por otra parte también era el mío, pero yo había accedido a hacerlo por mis padres, pero en cambio él… él lo había hecho por mí, solo por mí.

Nuestra vida juntos empezó poco a poco, a las pocas semanas me pidió que le ayudará a buscar apartamento, ya que no hacía más que quejarse de que el suyo estaba lleno de humedades y de ciertos problemas que ya no podía solucionar con un simple movimiento de varita, después llegó el momento de amueblarlo y, sin saber cómo, me estaba despertando cada mañana a su lado.

- buenos días enano - veo como poco a poco abre los ojos y dibuja una discreta sonrisa en los labios. No había día en que no me despertara antes que él. Veo como entreabre los labios para hablar pero no espero a que lo haga - un día te vas a quedar pegado a esa cama…

- puede ser… - añade con voz soñolienta - ¿ya te vas a trabajar?

- no, todavía tengo que pasar antes por la oficina de correos… mi madre me dijo que me iba a enviar algunas cosas, me temo que no será nada bueno… sigue como loca intentando localizar a Sophy, ya sabes cómo es… - busco a toda prisa una camisa en el armario y finalmente me decido por una color blanco que me parece apropiada para la situación - y tú deberías de levantarte ya, ¿has visto todo lo que hay que pagar de alquiler? Tienes que ponerte a buscar un trabajo, con mi sueldo nada más no viviremos mucho tiempo - se mueve ligeramente en la cama hasta que finalmente se comienza a incorporar - aunque no tengo muy claro a que te puedes dedicar…

- puedo ser… ¿cocinero? Creo que soy bueno en la cocina, ¿tú qué opinas? - me fastidia reconocerlo, pero lo cierto es que con el tiempo fue cogiendo confianza y mucha experiencia, seguramente debido a la cantidad de horas que se pasaba en casa, aburrido, de brazos cruzados mirando para las musarañas mientras su novia intentaba trabajar, pero en ese momento está claro que no era buen cocinero. Durante unos pocos segundos se me pasa por la cabeza una escena bastante nefasta de mi querido novio en la cocina, totalmente rodeado de humo y con un par de sartenes en la basura. Niego débilmente con la cabeza mientras me coloco el pelo de la mejor manera sobre los hombros - está bien, pues… ¿alguna tienda? Ya he tenido una con Harry y Ginny y creo que…

- ahora mismo las cosas no están muy bien, hay mucha gente buscando trabajo, creo que igual podría hablar con mis padres y…

- juraría que para ser dentista hace falta un título, corrígeme si me equivoco - suelta una pequeña risa.

- sí, claramente, pero no me refería a eso… igual podrías ayudar a mis padres en el trabajo, siempre tuvieron a una chica que les cogía el teléfono y les daba las citas a los pacientes, pero ahora mismo no sé cómo está la situación, puedo preguntarles y…

- no me gusta ser un enchufado… además, trabajar con tus padres significa irme de aquí, tendría que dejarte aquí a ti y yo… - echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras resoplo ligeramente

- no había pensado en eso…

- pero para coger el teléfono sirvo en cualquier lado, ¿no?, ¿o es algo muy complicado? - creo que no le costó demasiado percatarse de que había dicho una estupidez, tal vez por mi cara, ya que soltó una pequeña carcajada un tanto confusa - está bien, tendrás que enseñarme pero… ¿no podría trabajar contigo? Tú eres abogada, tendrás muchas llamadas y…

- yo ya tengo secretaria, Ron, ya lo sabes - termino de colocarme bien la chaqueta mientras observo cada detalle de mi vestimenta en el espejo - y además no sería tan sencillo, yo no contrato a la gente y…

- ¿no te gustaría hacerlo? - suelto un pequeño suspiro, no tenía ni idea a donde quería llegar con esa conversación. Miro hacia el reloj que está detrás de la cabeza de Ron, no tenía más de 4 minutos para llegar a la oficina de correos, así que le dirijo una mirada para que concluya, que él parece captar a la perfección - está bien, resulta que Ginny compró un bajo para montar la tienda, yo pensaba que lo habrían alquilado pero… bueno, lo tienen en venta, pero nadie lo compra, como tú dices las cosas están muy mal y… yo le dije que igual tú querrías…

- ¿yo querría qué? No te entiendo, y tengo prisa… - señalo la puerta con mi mano derecha, veo como se incorpora y se dirige a mí de forma lenta

- que igual tú querías montar ahí tu negocio, no pensaba proponerte lo de trabajar juntos, pero igual es buena idea, ¿no?

- a ver, Ron, yo ahora mismo no tengo dinero para… - muevo la cabeza despacio de un lado para otro, le estaba diciendo que las cosas estaban mal, ¿y me proponía comprar un local?

- podrías contratarla, con esto de que están intentando tener un hijo necesitan trabajar, y ahora Harry no quiere irse de Londres, creo que le trajo muy buenos recuerdos de su infancia, o algo parecido - veo como suelta un resoplido, obviamente la idea de no irse de Londres era de Ginny, no quería dejar a su hermano allí y yo en parte la entendía.

La idea de Ron me pareció totalmente descabellada y me negué rotundamente, durante más de un mes me pasé buscando escusas tontas para no dejar mi trabajo, y no sé en qué momento terminó de convencerme. Pasé de trabajar en un bufete para otros a trabajar en el mío propio, no os voy a engañar, empezar de cero es muy complicado, no tienes fama, nadie te conoce, te cuesta llegar a lo más alto y, una vez que lo logras debes de mantenerte.

- ¿se puede? - una serie de golpes en la puerta me habían apartado de mis pensamientos. Una chica alta y delgada se abría paso con una serie de contoneos ligeros después de que yo diera el visto bueno para que entrara - ha llamado la señora Collins - asiento despacio con la cabeza, intentaba tener en mente a todos los clientes, aunque a veces resultaba demasiado complicado, pero en este caso sí que me acordaba de ella, aunque no por nada bueno, su mal carácter y su aliento apestoso a alcohol eran inolvidables, aunque jamás me permitiría perderla como clienta, ya que se trataba de la dueña de una de las empresas más importantes de Londres - su sobrino ha tenido un pequeño problema y quiere que tú misma te encargues, me lo ha dicho expresamente y…

- no te preocupes, Martha, déjame todo lo que tengas y tan pronto vuelva de comer dile a Harry que venga, por favor - la chica asiente mientras sale del despacho.

Me había llevado a lo único bueno que tenía en el otro bufete, a Martha, ¿os acordáis de ella? Pues es la misma, pero mucho más eficiente, más madre y mucho más guapa que antes.

* * *

- ¿embriaguez?, ¿desde cuándo nos dedicamos a estos delitos? - Ron se había incorporado de la silla y me miraba de una forma un tanto extraña que hasta me empezó a asustar un poco - nosotros somos otro tipo de abogados Hermione, nosotros…

- ¿sabes quién es la señora Collins, no? - veo como se queda paralizado, sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento, por un momento creo que intenta recordarla pero me doy cuenta de que sabe perfectamente quien es cuando hace un pequeño gesto con los labios, aunque, ¿quién no la recordaría? - Pues es su sobrino, ¿quieres que se busque a otros abogados? - había elevado algo más la voz para ponerla a su altura. Veo como baja un poco la mirada - no te preocupes, pidió expresamente que yo me encargará, así que tú te puedes olvidar del asunto - me tiro sobre la silla que tenía detrás de mí, lo que provoca que las ruedas me tiren un poco hacia atrás

- lo siento… - baja la voz de nuevo, casi a un pequeño susurro - es solo que no quiero que pierdas la fama que tienes…

- que tenemos, ¿te olvidas que trabajamos juntos? - añado, siguiendo el mismo tono suave que había empleado él - no te preocupes, no lo perderemos, te lo aseguro, además también está bien que nos abramos algo más de campo, no tanto representar a empresas y más a particulares, así puede que tengamos más clientes y…

- Hermione, no pienso representar a criminales, ya lo sabes… - había levantado la vista de nuevo, mirándome directamente

- ya, ya lo sé, no te preocupes tanto, esto solo es un delito por conducción bajo los efectos del alcohol, nada más…

- perdón - la voz de Harry nos había sacado a ambos de la conversación - he encontrado algo interesante… - trae una serie de papeles en las manos - resulta que el chico ya tiene antecedentes por peleas en un bar conocido de Londres… tres veces - añade

- ¿podemos alegar problemas graves con el alcohol?

- lo meterías a rehabilitación… - puntualiza Ron, le dirijo una mirada furtiva, me encanta trabajar con él, pero a veces me saca un poco de quicio. Parece darse cuenta porque hace un gesto delante de los labios como si cerrara una cremallera y tirara la llave. Asiento despacio antes de devolver mi mirada hacia el moreno

- podríais, está reflejado que poseía grandes cantidades de alcohol en sangre, puede que lo libraras de la cárcel pero…

- ya, ya sé que no lo libro de rehabilitación, ¿pero qué voy a hacer? Es imposible librarlo… iba conduciendo por encima del límite de velocidad, totalmente ebrio y encima se llevó por delante a una persona, que no ha pasado nada grave, pero serán lesiones imprudentes

- ¿quieres un consejo? - el moreno me miraba realmente serio, lo que me causó un pequeño cosquilleo en la boca del estomago. Asiento - deja el caso si no quieres perder, esta vez lo tienes muy complicado… y eso que solo he empezado a mirar, como me ponga a rebuscar algo más en su vida seguro que…

- igual encuentras la solución, así que sigue buscando - el de los ojos verdes asiente sin muchas ganas antes de salir del despacho mientras que el pelirrojo suelta un pequeño resoplido

- ¿vas a luchar por un caso perdido? - lo miro un poco aturdida antes de asentir con pesadez - por eso me gustas tanto - se levanta y se acerca despacio hacia mí, depositando un pequeño beso en mis labios - no me gusta mucho la idea de que pierdas pero me encanta lo luchadora que eres.

* * *

_**N/A**: Hasta aquí el capítulo 2... ¿qué os ha parecido? He querido subir el segundo capítulo pronto para que os podáis hacer una idea de lo que va a ser este fic, va a estar caracterizado por su relación después de 10 años, como ya habéis visto, ahora trabajan juntos y no todo será color de rosa, pero las cosas empiezan de esta manera. _

_como siempre, me gustaría mucho que me dejarais vuestras opiniones, si os gusta pronto os dejaré un 3º capítulo. _

_Un saludo. _

_DG*_


	3. La vida no es un problema para resolver

** N/A: **_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? bueno, ante todo lo siento por haber tardado tanto! Antes de dejaros con el capítulo voy a daros un par de pinceladas, pero voy a ser muy breve. _

_Primero deciros que en la primera parte, durante el juicio, está cargado de palabras jurídicas, he intentado ponerlo lo más sencillo posible, pero aun así he querido acercarlo totalmente a la realidad, de todas maneras, supongo que no habrá problema pero os lo comento ya para que sepais que solo será durante un rato, claramente el resto del capítulo no va a ser así. _

_En segundo lugar, supongo que os daréis cuenta, pero hay una parte que no está escrita por mí, sino que la tomé prestada del 7º libro y le hice un par de modificaciones para ponerlos desde el punto de vista de Hermione._

_Pues nada, sin más, os dejo con el capitulo! ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**_ "La vida no es un problema para ser resuelto, es un misterio para ser vivido"_ (Anónimo)

- me acaba de llegar un documento un poco desorbitante, no sé muy bien que pensar - Martha, como siempre, había entrado sin llamar. Al principio me molestaba, pero finalmente lo empecé hasta a ver normal, éramos casi como una gran familia, aunque siempre me daba un buen susto y la mayoría de las veces me hacía saltar de la silla - uno de ellos es la sentencia recibida esta mañana y el otro pues… no es de ningún caso, o eso creo… te los envían del… - baja la mirada hacia los papeles - "registro de familia" - los deja encima de la mesa y se da la vuelta para emprender el camino de vuelta.

Se trataba de una sola hoja, el documento venía firmado por un juez cuyo nombre no me sonaba de nada, y arriba de todo, en letras grandes, ponía un nombre "EMILY COLLINS".

A su lado, lo acompañaba un breve resumen de la sentencia dictada por el juez de lo penal Patrick Robinson, sentencia que me había llegado aquella mañana y en la que me daban la razón y me otorgaban todas mis pretensiones.

_Llevaba años como abogada pero nunca, jamás, había perdido un solo juicio, una vez había estado a punto de hacerlo, se trataba de un caso de estafa, pero yo estaba totalmente segura de que el señor Parkins, uno de los clientes más importantes que teníamos en el bufete, no había sido culpable y finalmente conseguí demostrarlo aunque, repito, me costó bastante y en algún momento llegué a pensar que estaba todo perdido. A veces escucho como la gente dice, murmura, que defender a los fuertes es muy fácil, defender a las empresas, a los empresarios importantes, a altos abogados, a políticos… pero no es cierto, yo creo que es todavía más complicado porque… ¿qué pasa si el imputado es un político y el fiscal no tiene sus mismos ideales? Aunque no sea culpable, rebuscará motivos para hundirlo para el resto de su vida en prisión, y así con todos. _

_Lanzo un suspiro al aire a la espera de que el juez de comienzo a las conclusiones por las dos partes. Veo como el abogado acusador, un hombre alto y robusto, se aclara la garganta con ayuda de un gran trago de la botella de "Aqua Bona" que tenía sobre la mesa, y yo consigo tragar despacio para intentar deshacer el incómodo nudo que se me ponía en la garganta cada vez que llegaba ese momento, porque aunque parezca que todo está hecho, yo todavía considero que las conclusiones son lo más importante del juicio, ya que dependiendo de lo bien que las hagas o no, el juez puede incluso llegar a cambiar su veredicto, o al menos eso creo yo. _

_- Con la venia, señoría - veo como el hombre que está al otro lado de la sala se aclara ligeramente la garganta antes de proseguir - me gustaría recalcar que en el Código penal está reflejado el delito por conducir bajo los efectos de determinadas substancias que impidan la total percepción de las situaciones y la utilización de los cinco sentidos, y el señor Collins estaba claramente ebrio en el momento en el que lo pararon los agentes - hace una breve pausa - como ellos mismos han notificado con su testimonio, y ha estado a punto de quitarle la vida a la señora Parker, aquí presente - señala hacia atrás, veo como el juez le dirige una fugaz mirada - consideramos que el señor Collins es un peligro, ya que no es la primera vez que comete un delito bajo los efectos de esta sustancia, por lo que la acusación solicita su ingreso en prisión con la mayor brevedad posible, con la imputación de los delitos de conducción temeraria y tentativa de asesinato - el juez apunta un par de cosas en un papel antes de girarse hacia mí. Veo como baja la cabeza dándome pie a hablar. Me aclaro ligeramente la garganta_

_- con la venía - comienzo - cierto es, como bien nos han recordado el letrado - le dirijo una mirada fugaz al hombre que había abierto las conclusiones del juicio - que conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol, o cualquier otra sustancia psicotrópica, está penado por la ley y, por consiguiente, todos los efectos que con ello conlleve. Pero no es menos cierto - prosigo - que los agentes no han sabido decir con exactitud la cantidad de alcohol en sangre que poseía mi defendido en el momento de la detención, ya que se negaron a la petición que el imputado les hizo de realizar una segunda prueba, prueba que, como usted bien sabe, es obligatoria la pida o no el implicado, pero en este caso ellos mismos se negaron a efectuarla - el juez mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo muy despacio - por lo que considero que esa prueba no se debería de tener en cuenta, por infringir sus propios derechos pudiendo obviamente estar manipulada - me aclaro ligeramente la garganta antes de proseguir - el caso de la señora Parker, lamento mucho lo que le ha sucedido - dirijo una breve mirada hacia la mujer, que mantenía un semblante serio, evitando en todo momento las miradas de los presentes, en un primer momento siento un pequeño hilo de culpabilidad dentro de mí, aunque no sabría decir con exactitud por qué motivo, pero al momento prosigo con mi compostura inicial - teniendo en cuenta primero el disparate que acaba de decir la acusación, ya que acaba de definir lo ocurrido con un intento de asesinato, creo que no se ha leído bien el código penal y que realmente no sabe lo que es un "asesinato" - hago las comillas con los dedos - es una palabra demasiado grande para decirla a la ligera y le invito a que acuda al código y después me diga donde ve los factores para que se produzca tal conducta delictiva - veo como clava sus ojos en mí, como desafiándome, pero le hago caso omiso y a continuación le lanzo una muy breve mirada al juez - no voy a añadir nada más a esto, solo me voy a ceñir en mis conclusiones, teniendo en cuenta que el lugar donde se produjeron los hechos se trataba de una zona oscura, y que eran las 3 de la mañana, la señora Parker no iba acondicionada para pasear por la zona, es cierto que se disponía a cruzar en una zona habilitada para ello pero mi defendido no consiguió verla debido a la ropa oscura que portaba la señora… si vamos a entrar en si ha sido una imprudencia o no, considero que lo ha sido por los dos lados, mi defendido iba un poco por encima de la velocidad permitida, pero no llegaba a rebasar los 10 km/h, y por lo tanto no se trataría de ningún tema penado por la ley y que debamos de hablar en este juicio, sino de una mera sanción administrativa que se le será impuesta seguramente con brevedad - muevo una serie de papeles ante la mirada de todos los que se encontraban en aquella sala, todavía me seguía imponiendo todo aquello, a pesar de llevar tantos años en la profesión - Por otro lado, la acusación ha sacado a la luz una serie de delitos de mi defendido, delitos prescritos y que no tienen absolutamente nada que ver con este, mi defendido no es reincidente ya que todo eso fue hace muchos años y cabe destacar, como ya le he adjuntado, que lleva un año totalmente rehabilitado. Por lo tanto, las conclusiones de la defensa son claras, la prueba realizada por los agentes viola los derechos del imputado, por lo que no debería de tenerse en cuenta, y además nadie podría estar completamente seguro de que no esté manipulada, ya que como ya sabréis, eso se puede manipular muy fácilmente, y no hay una segunda prueba para corroborarlo - me aclaro de nuevo la garganta - por lo que le pedimos que desestime los delitos solicitados por la acusación y, por supuesto, que lo deje en libertad y sin ningún cargo en su contra. _

_No recuerdo nada más durante los escasos segundos que duraron entre que el juez dictó el fin del juicio, notificándonos que pronto nos llegaría la resolución, hasta que una chica pelirroja, muy eficiente, se acercó a mí a toda prisa._

_- lo has hecho de cine, Hermione - se acerca y me da dos besos, uno en cada una de mis mejillas - me siendo orgullosísima de ti _

_- gracias, Ginny - le dedico una sonrisa un poco fingida, no es que no me gustaran esas palabras, o que no significaran mucho para mí, pero el momento no me permitía todavía actuar con total libertad - pero todavía no estoy segura de nada, es muy posible que lo condenen…_

_- pues sí, pero tú has hecho mucho por él, todo lo que se podía… - me giro a buscar al acusado, pero ya solamente logro ver su espalda saliendo a toda velocidad de la sala. _

_- espero que esté contenta… - miro hacia donde estaba Ginny en un principio, a pesar de que sabía con seguridad que esa no era su voz, y compruebo que había desaparecido en busca de su bolso y que en su lugar estaba otra señora, con un tono de piel más oscuro y un cabello negro y rizado que le llegaba hasta los hombros - ha estado a punto de matarme y usted lo va a dejar en libertad… _

_- señora Parker - comienzo, muy calmadamente - mi trabajo es…_

_- su trabajo es una mierda, ¡él intento asesinarme! - se estaba comenzando a alterar. Movía las manos con rapidez, con nerviosismo, por lo que intento agarrárselas entre las mías para darle algo más de seguridad, pero al momento las aparta rechazándome el gesto_

_- fue una imprudencia, eso lo sabemos todos, pero no hay ningún signo de asesinato, el señor Collins iba despistado y de verdad que siento mucho lo que le pasó - intentaba hablarme con tranquilidad, con la voz baja y relajada, veo como empieza a respirar más despacio y ya no mueve las manos de la misma manera. La señora Parker, de la cual desconocía totalmente su nombre, no tendría más de treinta y pocos años, su pelo negro brillante le llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía unos rasgos muy bonitos, pero a causa del accidente cojeaba de forma muy clara de una de sus piernas - y de verdad espero que se recuperé de todo pronto… _

_- jamás me voy a recuperar, jamás me recuperaré mientras este hombre esté libre - en cosa de un segundo sus ojos color esmeralda se habían llenado de millones de lágrimas que deseaban salir a toda velocidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, vuelvo a acercarme a ella y esta vez no me rechaza, aprisiono con todas mis fuerzas mi mano contra la suya, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad y compresión_

_- señora Parker, sé que esto no será suficiente, pero la indemnización se la pagara el seguro, usted no…_

_- no me importa el dinero, usted misma lo ha dicho, eso no soluciona nada… ese hombre ha intentado asesinarme y yo lo demostraré, se lo juro - y, sin más, se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma antes de desaparecer. _

Igual suena algo fuerte, pero lo cierto es que no le di demasiada importancia a todo eso. Después de terminar la carrera, había hecho un pequeño curso de psicología criminal, y uno de los síntomas de las personas que sufrían algún shock era precisamente ese, empeñarse en que todo tenía su lado "personal", por decirlo de alguna manera, que existía algún motivo por el cual te habían elegido a ti personalmente, pero realmente, en este proceso, estaba claro que se había tratado de un caso imprudente.

- Martha, ¿podrías llamar a Harry un momento? Dile que es importante… - no escucho nada así que supongo que su respuesta será afirmativa, ese era otro de sus pocos defectos, no contestar y dejarte intrigada sobre si había recibido tu petición o no aunque, cuando la llegabas a conocer, te demostraba que siempre recibía tus peticiones. Harry no tardó ni cinco minutos en aparecer por la puerta de mi despacho

- ¿querías verme? - asiento despacio

- necesito ayuda urgente, es algo que… quiero que quede entre nosotros - el moreno se acerca un poco más a mi mesa asintiendo despacio - ¿podrías buscarme información sobre una tal "Emily Collins" y su conexión con el apellido "Parker"? creo que podrían tener algo que ver y…

- esta misma tarde tendrás noticias mías y no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie - se acerca de forma fugaz y me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, todavía me seguían desconcertando esos ataques de amor que le daban, pero me encantaban, así que me limito a sonreír mientras veo como abandona el despacho.

Siento un pequeño hilo de culpabilidad dentro de mí, exactamente igual que el que había sentido durante el juicio al mirar a los ojos a aquella mujer. Sé que fue una imprudencia, pero igual si la persona a la que yo estaba defendiendo no fuese totalmente borracha, allí no habría pasado nada, y encima su indemnización sería mucho menor por mi culpa. Miro hacia la taza de café con leche que tenía encima de la mesa y le doy un pequeño empujón con el dedo índice, no necesito más estimulantes.

- Hoy llegó la chica nueva - doy un pequeño salto en la silla al escuchar la voz de Ron y miro hacia la puerta - Ginny dice que parece un "puñetero grano en el culo", palabras textuales - hace las comillas con los dedos y suelta una pequeña risa - creo que no le calló muy bien…

- a tu hermana ninguna chica le cae bien, creo que se preocupa un poco por el futuro de su relación, y realmente no tendría de que preocuparse, Harry jamás se fijaría en otra - bajo un poco la vista e intento guardar el documento del registro de familia que me había llegado para que Ron no lo vea, no es que no confíe en él, pero hay cosas que es mejor no decirlas hasta asegurarte de que tus sospechas son ciertas

- ¿y a ti te preocupa? - se pone de cuclillas frente a mí y me acaricia la cara con una de sus fuertes manos

- ¿tienes ojos para otra acaso? - me muerdo ligeramente el labio inferior, de forma juguetona.

- para la nueva sí, dicen que está… - suelta una pequeña risa - jamás tendría ojos para otra… - se acerca un poco más, juntando sus labios con los míos en un pequeño beso - pero no me molestaría que sintieras unos poquitos de celos de vez en cuando, que te preocuparas por no perderme y esas cosas…

- si eres mío no tengo por qué preocuparme, ¿no crees? - lo aparto un poco de mí con la mano - además tengo bastante trabajo, pero después nos vemos… en casa, cenamos juntos, ¿vale? - baja la mirada algo resignado y no dice nada más.

* * *

Nunca había tenido ningún problema en trabajar con nadie, por eso cuando Martha me habló de su prima nunca dudé en darle una oportunidad. Se llama Danielle Taylor, una joven distinguida y con una gran reputación en el mundo del derecho, aunque hasta esa misma tarde no la había llegado a ver jamás. Nunca me imaginé que se tratara de una chica tan atractiva, y eso, como bien me había dicho Ron momentos antes, me causó una pequeña inseguridad que no duró más de dos minutos, me bastó recordar las palabras de Ron, él jamás tendría ojos para otra, pero ella era verdaderamente increíble. Su pelo negro le caía por encima de los hombros, liso como una tabla, lo que también me causó una pequeña envidia recordando la de horas que tenía que pasar yo bajo el secador, o en el peor día, bajo las planchas, para llegar a alcanzar un resultado que ni siquiera se parecería a ese, sus ojos, verdes y grandes, y su nariz pequeña la hacían realmente atractiva, y eso sin hablar de su físico espectacular. Lanzo un leve suspiro mientras intento fingir una sonrisa de cortesía en los labios

- bienvenida Danielle - le ofrezco mi mano derecha. Veo como poco a poco se le va dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en los estrechos labios rosados para posteriormente estrujar su mano contra la mía

- llámame Danny por favor… - asiento despacio - odio que me llamen por mi nombre de pila… y todavía más por mi apellido - se apresura a decir, suelto una pequeña risa y asiento despacio - tú eres la abogada Hermione Granger, ¿verdad?

- sí, soy yo, pero tampoco me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido… me gusta sentir que estamos en familia - la chica asiente - espero que todo esté a tu gusto, si tienes cualquier problema mi despacho es el último del pasillo - me doy ligeramente la vuelta, mostrándole el camino para llegar a él con una de mis manos - y el de Weasley, bueno, de Ron - añado, recordando por un lado la conversación que acabábamos de tener momentos antes, y por otro que no era el único Weasley que trabajaba en el bufete - es el que está justo al lado, pero también puedes dirigirte directamente a Harry, nuestro investigador, que es ese chico que pasa por ahí - veo como se gira hacia nosotras levantando ligeramente la mano en señal de saludo, la chica le dirige una mirada fugaz antes de volver a su compostura inicial - o a cualquiera de nuestras secretarias, a Martha, ya sabes, o a Ginny, que es la secretaria de Ron…

- y su hermana - añade ella, como si se conociera a la perfección la historia del bufete, la miro con un gesto extraño y ella parece notarlo, ya que se apresura a añadir - no soy muy amiga de los favoritismos la verdad, aunque al fin y al cabo yo estoy aquí gracias a mi prima, ¿no? - suelta una pequeña carcajada que yo no le puedo corresponder, carraspeo ligeramente bajando un poco la mirada - ¿cuándo empiezo?

- hoy mismo - le dejo un par de carpetas sobre la mesa - hoy tenemos una reunión muy importante con unos clientes, yo no voy a poder ir así que tendrás que ir tú con Ron, ¿estás de acuerdo? - veo como asiente con la cabeza - si todo va bien, Harry podrá ir con vosotros también, así que no habrá problema

- lo sé, sé me da bien mi trabajo… - se sienta en la silla de ruedines que tenía tras ella y abre una de las carpetas, la que estaba en primer lugar

- para la reunión de esta tarde debes de leerte todo lo que contienen estas dos carpetas, es información importante y esencial sobre la empresa - asiente - no hace falta que te lo sepas todo de memoria, con que lo leas será más que suficiente… - se tira ligeramente hacia atrás, cogiendo un papel entre sus manos y comenzando a leer - así que bueno, te dejo, más tarde mando a Martha a que te notifique la hora de la reunión, la verdad yo no tengo ni idea… - veo como mueve la cabeza de arriba para abajo sin más, así que me limito a dar media vuelta y salir de aquel despacho con una sensación un tanto extraña en el cuerpo.

- oye Hermione, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento? - me giro rápidamente buscando a la dueña de aquella voz. Venía sofocada, como si se tuviera que recorrer todo el bufete en cosa de segundos. Asiento con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios - quería hablar contigo de algo… supongo que esto se lo podría pedir a Ron, pero quiero que sea un poco más formal y él…

- es tu hermano - añado rápidamente recordando la conversación con Dannille momentos antes, no es que yo pensara como ella, al contrario, Ginny estaba con nosotros porque se lo merecía, era una muy buena secretaria además de ser la hermana de Ron. Veo como asiente bajando un poco la mirada un poco avergonzada, para quitarle importancia a ese hecho, le dedico una sonrisa y la invito a continuar, veo como levanta la mirada de nuevo hacia mí y lanza un pequeño suspiro

- es un favor un poco importante… a ver, resulta que quería cambiar mis vacaciones, yo sé que es imposible porque vosotros tenéis vacaciones en agosto y… ¿Qué hace una secretaria aquí si vosotros no trabajáis? - veo como mueve la mano de manera nerviosa - y créeme que jamás te lo pediría si no fuera importante…

- ¿qué es lo que pasa Ginny? - la miro con un gesto preocupado en los ojos, en todo ese tiempo que llevábamos trabajando juntas jamás me había pedido nada, o al menos nada importante que no se solucionara con salir una hora antes del trabajo, veo como suelta un pequeño suspiro

- no es nada, es que… - mueve la manos con un gesto nervioso - quería… a ver, voy a ser directa - asiento - resulta que Harry y yo estuvimos hablando sobre James… él no sabe nada de nuestro mundo, ¿sabes? - noto que le cuesta hablar conmigo de ese tema así que le asiento despacio con una delicada sonrisa, para animarla a continuar - tiene ocho años pero ya empieza a notar cosas extrañas… empieza a darse cuenta de que no es "normal" - hace el gesto de las comillas con los dedos en el aire - supongo que sabes de lo que te hablo… - recuerdo perfectamente el día en que me había enfadado con mi hermana y las tazas habían empezado a volar por toda la cocina, yo no tendría más de 9 años y me pareció un hecho tan extraño que empecé a tener pesadillas durante un mes, así que asiento presionando un poco los labios - quiero decirle la verdad, pero para eso necesitaría tiempo… quiero llevarlo a conocerlo todo bien, y supongo que después se quedará con mis padres, no quiero que se acostumbre a esconderse, quiero que sea un niño feliz…

- ¿cuánto tiempo quieres? - veo como se le iluminan los ojos poco a poco - no te voy a adelantar las vacaciones, como tu dijiste es una tontería que vengas cuando no estamos aquí, pero te voy a dar el tiempo que necesites, diremos que estás enferma y ya está, y si Harry quiere irse en algún momento tampoco habrá problema…

- madre mía Hermione, ¡muchísimas gracias! - se levanta rápidamente y me da un fuerte abrazo - no sé como agradecerte esto… pero te prometo que volveré lo antes que pueda

- no te preocupes, habla con Ron que él es tu jefe realmente, aunque supongo que si yo no tengo problema él tendrá menos - suelto una pequeña risa - él lo entenderá tanto o más que yo, llévatelo y muéstrale las maravillas del… mundo mágico - bajo la voz al pronunciar estas dos últimas palabras con miedo a que alguien más llegara a escucharme. Me dirige una fugaz sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

* * *

_-¿Confías en mi Harry? - Harry asintió -entonces vamos. – les susurro - Dame la Capa Invisible. Ron, póntela encima._

_ -¿Yo? Pero Harry…_

_ -¡Ron, por favor! Harry sujétame la mano con fuerza, Ron agárrame por el hombro -  
Harry me sujetó con la mano izquierda. Ron desapareció bajo la Capa. La imprenta que bloqueaba las escaleras estaba vibrando. Xenophilius trataba de moverla usando un Encanto Levitatorio._

_ -Sujétame fuerte –susurro-. Sujétame fuerte… sin dudar…_

La cara blanca como el papel de Xenophilius apareció por la parte superior del aparador.

-¡Obliviate! –gritó Hermione, apuntándolo con la varita primero a la cara y después al suelo ante ellos. -¡Deprimo!

Había hecho un agujero en el suelo de la habitación. Cayeron como pedruscos. Harry todavía se aferraba a mi mano como a la propia vida. Se oyó un grito abajo, y Harry vislumbró a dos hombres tratando de apartarse del camino de las enormes cantidades de escombros y muebles rotos que llovían a su alrededor desde techo destrozado. El estruendo de la casa derrumbándose zumbó en las orejas de Harry mientras nos acercábamos una vez más hacia la oscuridad.

- Hermione, Hermione, ¿estás bien? - levanto la vista algo confusa y asiento sin saber muy bien si es verdad. Veo el rostro de Harry algo borroso ante mí - venía a traerte esto y… - me incorporo rápidamente y agarro la carpeta que traía entre sus manos.

- gracias Harry, muchas gracias - me dirige una mirada algo confusa pero no dice nada más. Veo como se gira y sale de mi despacho.

Suelto un pequeño suspiro de alivio mientras cierro los ojos con fuerza, todo había sido un sueño, un simple sueño… o más bien una pesadilla, algo que me había dejado huella y que Ginny había abierto por su conversación, pero sobre todo, era algo que jamás echaría de menos, yo tenía mi vida, una vida nueva, una vida tranquila, una vida mejor… ¿o no? Suelto un segundo suspiro mirando hacia los papeles que me había dejado Harry, ahora mi mayor preocupación debía de ser descubrir quién era esa tal Emily Collins y estaba a escasos segundo de descubrir la verdad.


End file.
